Silent Darkness
by ReconditeAgony
Summary: Sometimes when you walk into the WWE, you expect to be welcomed. However, that isn't always the case. New star Imigie learns that when she sees fellow star Natalya seeming to keep her distance from her. Now Imigie is determined to fight Natalya to see the good in her. Will it happen? (B-1)
1. Born To WWE

*Imigie's POV*

It was a beautiful autumn day and I had parked near the arena in Canada and I got out of my car and grabbed my luggage filled my wrestling attire and other important necessities. I was on my way to the ladies locker room until I heard some voices.

"Hello there Imigie." I turned and there was Stephanie McMahon and her husband Triple H. "We're so excited to have you on the main roster." I smiled kindly back to them. "It is certainly an honor to be here," I replied ever so kindly.

"You're finding your way to the ladies locker room okay?" Triple H asked me. "Indeed," I nodded kindly. "Good to hear," replied Triple H. "You'll be having your first match on the main roster against AJ Lee. You'll be playing as the face but you're still like you were in NXT. You're just a face." I felt excited and nervous at the same time. AJ Lee was one of the toughest Divas to ever beat for everyone else but maybe it would be different for me. "It's is an honor." I replied. "It was certainly nice to meet you," Stephanie McMahon chimed in. "You too," I said. We said our goodbyes as I was on my way to the ladies locker room.

*Triple H's POV*

One minute, I was getting my stuff together with my wife, Stephanie McMahon. Next minute, the new girl had approached us and I wanted to say hello to her. Her name was Imigie. I just really loved her style and so did Stephanie. Imigie was unlike rest of the Divas. She was mysterious but she was also a real sweetheart. She was very kind and I was looking forward to her time on the main roster. I see her time here would be bright.

*Imigie's POV*

I opened the door to the ladies locker and by the lockers were 11 Divas who stood still and stared at me with their mouths open wide and wide-eyed. There were quite a list of reasons why they were all shocked at me. I was raven-haired with the eyes of dark chocolate, my clothes were mostly black with hints of dark purple and blood red and I also seemed mysterious. I wanted to stop this strange silence that was making me feel uneasy.

"Hello," I said kindly. "I'm Imigie, the new girl here. I know I don't seem like the rest of you but I won't bite you. I promise." One blonde girl with strips of pink highlights in here hair closed her mouth but stiffened a bit. The rest of the girls walked towards me in a line to meet me.


	2. New Friends

*Imigie's POV*

The first to meet me was a blonde woman looking about 30 years old. She had the figure of a Barbie doll which made me feel slightly uneasy but I was able to pull myself together. She tells me that her name is Summer Rae which I suspected was not a complete sweet and innocent person but I didn't speak of that.

Next was a pair of women. They seemed to be twin sisters but they looked so different. One of them had brown hair with several hints of blonde highlights in it, her nose reminded me of a wicked witch, she was a little on the curvy side but that body of hers was amazing and her set of breasts looked quite big. The other woman standing beside her looked smaller in most cases. She was less curvy, her breasts looked barely half the size of the other woman's and her hair was the darkest of brown and barely reaching my hair color. The light-haired woman tells me her name is Nikki Bella and the dark-haired woman tells me her name is Brie Bella. Out of the two, I really liked Brie Bella because she seemed to be such a sweetheart like myself.

Next was a tall woman looking the most different out of everyone besides me. Her hair was a very flaming and fiery color of red. She tells me her name is Eva Marie. She seemed really kind which I did like about her. It would be easy to recognize her because of her red hair which no one else had.

More Divas came to me in a crowd except for one blonde-haired woman who I haven't met yet. One woman was slight on the olive skin tone with blonde hair and she tells me her name is Cameron. Something about her attitude scared me that I couldn't even put my finger on it.

Another woman was slightly olive toned but a bit darker than Cameron and had brown hair and she tells me her name is Alicia Fox. She seemed to really like my style and she seemed bouncy and happy. I really liked her.

Another woman, darker skin toned than everyone else, had dark brown hair. She tells me her name is Naomi who I really liked most of all. She seemed really sweet. We suddenly became quick friends which made me happy. I was a shy one but I wasn't afraid to make new friends.

I was suddenly crowded with three more Divas.

One was slightly taller than me with the hair of milk chocolate who tells me her name is Layla.

Another woman had either dirty blonde or really light brown hair who told me her name is Rosa Mendes. She seemed to have a hint of sadness in her eyes but I comforted her with a hug and we also became quick friends.

The last Diva who was waiting to meet me was about three inches taller than me. Her hair was so dark that it was almost black and her body looked to be the smallest of all. She tells me her name is AJ Lee.

Like with Naomi and Rosa Mendes, AJ Lee and I became quick friends.

The one blonde-haired woman stayed behind.

"Don't be rude Nattie," Eva Marie told her. "Be nice to her, she's a real sweetheart and she's really kind."

The blonde-haired woman sighed and walked over to me to greet me.

"Hello," she said rather sarcastically as she shook hands with me. "Nice to meet you. I'm Natalya by the way."

Something was wrong. The sarcastic tone told me something was up.

"Hello," I replied kindly. "I'm Imigie. Nice to meet you too Natalya."

Natalya laughed and left the locker room. I seemed a bit startled.

"Not sure what that was about," I muttered.

Rosa Mendes came to my side to comfort me.

"Don't worry Imigie," she reassured me.

"Nattie's got a problem with like everyone," Eva Marie chimed in. "She just runs her mouth about everyone. She's just jealous of you. I'll go talk to her."

Eva Marie turned to leave the locker room and I didn't know what to do.

I guess Nattie really has a problem with me but I did absolutely nothing to upset her. I was so confused that I didn't even know what to do.


	3. Preparations

*Nattie's POV*

I had just met the new girl, Imigie. Something about her made me upset. She was unlike the rest of us. She was black-haired, wore dark clothes, I heard she listens to alternative music and her kindness was at a different level that I couldn't put my finger on. She was pretty, very pretty that it made me almost sick to my stomach.

I walked out of the Divas locker room and then just moments after, I heard the same door open and close and I saw Eva Marie was by me trying to see what was up.

"What the hell Nattie?" Eva Marie said with a shocked expression on her face. "There's nothing wrong with Imigie. She's really sweet. Just give her a chance. Please-"

"No," I interrupted her. "I thought Divas can have tans and look beautiful as blondes. I thought Divas were role models."

Eva Marie gasped at what I had said.

"You're missing the point," she replied. "Imigie is a role model. She's trying to show other girls that they can be different and that it's okay to be different. I'm glad she joined here. Everyone else loves her because she's different and she's really sweet. Please Nattie! She's not a stripper. She's a mysterious goddess. She's ravenous. She's the queen of Searing Sorrow."

I was angry at her and slapped her across the face. Eva gasped and screamed as she sunk lower to the ground as I walked away from her.

*Imigie's POV*

I heard a scream coming from outside of the locker room.

"I'll go check to see what's up," I told the other girls.

I opened the door and there was Eva Marie, sitting on the floor, holding her face with an agonized expression on her face. I gasped as I looked at her.

"Are you all right?" I asked her.

Eva shook her head and looking on the verge to cry.

"I tried to talk to Nattie to give you chance and to show her that you're a different role model but she wouldn't listen to me and she slapped me."

I felt my heart sting for her.

"I'm sorry Eva," I said sadly. "Come here."

She and I hugged each other until I heard Triple H walk to us.

"Hello ladies."

"Hello Triple H," I replied, my voice sounding higher than usual.

Triple H turned to me.

"I want to tell you a few things," he said. "Your first match against AJ Lee will be soon. Be ready as soon as possible. I also hear Nattie's having some issues with you."

"Nattie is jealous of imigie because she's pretty," Eva chimed in.

Triple H nodded. "Imigie, you'll be having your first PPV match against Nattie at Hell In A Cell for the Divas Championship in a submission match."

I was excited to hear the news.

"I am honored to compete in the matches that you have to throw at me sir," I replied.

Triple H chuckled and hugged me.

"I really like you Imigie. You're a real sweetheart. We also figured out your entrance theme. It will be I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin. We'd thought it would really suit you well."

I was excited to hear this.

"Speaking of that," I said. "I love that song."

Triple H smiled at me.

"I knew you would like it," he laughed. "You're just an adorable sweetheart. That's why I really like you. I can't wait to see you wrestle here."

He left as I felt excitement all over me. Eva Marie stood up and put her hand on my heart. "You have the gift," she said rather slowly. "You're a gifted wrestler and never forget that." I nodded as we both headed back to the locker room.

I went to change in to my wrestling attire which was a blood red top with designs of ravens and owls, The shorts were the same thing. My wrestling boots had a dark purple color. My attire did look a bit skimpy but it was in my colors which I had no problem with. Over my top, I wore a black leather jacket with bits of ravens and owls. On the back were stars in the colors of blood red and purple and even hints of dark blue and in the middle was printed in a Chiller font: Searing Sorrow.

After me came out AJ Lee who wore a shirt that looked to be cut that had bones with a spider and a heart in the middle. She wore shorts at two different colors, one side had black and the other was pink. Her shoes were hightop Converse and she looked amazing.

"Damn you look gorgeous Imi," AJ said to me. I smiled at her. "Thank you," I replied. "So do you."

I felt my heart racing fast and pounding hard. AJ walked closer to me until she was barely an inch away from me, standing three inches taller than me. AJ placed one arm around my back and the other on my bare stomach. My heart beat faster and pounded even harder. What the hell was she doing? AJ then rested her ear on my bare chest and listened to my heart. She shuddered and let go of me.

"Holy crap Imigie," she said, startled and placed her hand on my chest. "Try to relax. I know you're a bit nervous since this is your first match but try taking deep breaths. Don't let yourself freak out."

I tried taking deep breaths and trying to calm myself. After a while, it was working but I didn't feel comfortable with stopping.

I was about to carry AJ but she step back a bit. "Let me carry you," she said. "You're the smaller one here." I was suddenly lifted off the ground. AJ had one arm around my legs and the other around my back.

I took slow deep breaths trying to calm myself from the anxiety I was having. AJ seemed to have an amused expression on her face but I wasn't sure why.

"You're a bit lighter than I thought," AJ said as she carried me out of the locker room.

I didn't know what to think. "Probably explains that you've been lifting weights," I replied. "You make me feel like I'm barely fifty pounds than one-hundred and five pounds."

AJ giggled and skipped while still carrying me in a rather graceful manner. She stopped at the curtain where we would enter the arena and put me down to the ground to where I was standing again. My heart pounded harder and beat faster but not as much as what happened in the locker room.

AJ seemed pretty bubbly. "This is our time to shine Imi," she said excitedly. She gave me a hug as I hugged her back. We stood by the curtain and waited to make our entrance in front of millions of people watching Raw. This was going to get interesting...fast. I took a deep breath and prepared for what was about to happen when I would walk in the arena.

*AJ's POV*

I had finished getting dressed in to my wrestling attire which was a cut black shirt with bones and a heart with a spider in it. As I walked out of my dressing room, I saw my opponent, the new girl, Imigie. She looked amazing. She had on shorts in the color of blood with ravens and owls. The same went with her top. Her boots were a very dark purple that had made her stand out. Her leather jacket was black. She turned her back to me and there was a marvelous look of a sky with purple, red and blue stars and in the middle of the scene, there was text in a Chiller font that read Searing Sorrow. She turned to face me. It wasn't just her attire that made her look beautiful. It was also her looks.

Her hair was the ravenous shade of black and her skin was barely tan. She had the most amazing body anyone could ask for. Even her eyes were a beauty, they were almost dark chocolate. I examined her entire body and walked closer to her. I saw that everyone was looking at Imigie and admiring her attire. I stood by Imigie and noticed I was standing three inches taller than her and she looked smaller than me. Yep, she beat me for the smallest Diva on the main roster. Interesting. It didn't matter to me because I liked her. She was such a sweetheart. She's such an easy person to love, I'd tell you.

I placed one arm on her back and placed the other on her bare stomach. I felt something weird, bones maybe, and beating? I pressed my hand on her stomach a little more and felt the strange beating more. It felt harder and faster. I creepily let my ear rest on her bare chest and listened to her heart. It was pounding pretty hard and beating pretty damn fast. Something told me that she was pretty nervous. With a heartbeat that fast and pounding that hard, there was no way she was calm. I shuddered as I let her go and noticed the startled expression on her face.

"Holy crap Imigie," I cried as I placed my hand on her chest and felt her heart beat incredibly fast and pound pretty hard. "Try to relax. I know you're a bit nervous since this is your first match but try taking deep breaths. Don't let yourself freak out." She took deep breaths as I circled around her. Much better, I'd be better off trying to keeping her calm.

After a while, Imigie was just about to scoop me up but I stopped her. "Let me carry you," I said. "You're the smaller one here."

Imigie nodded as I scooped her in my arms, one arm around her legs and the other around her back. Imigie continued to take deep breaths but they were slower this time. I carefully watched her stomach rise and fall every time she breathed while I carried her. I noticed something odd about her eight. She didn't feel as heavy as one hundred and five pounds. She felt more like barely even fifty pounds. Yep, she was a tiny one.

"You're a bit lighter than I thought," I said as I carried her out of the locker room.

Imigie seemed a little skeptical.

"Probably explains that you've been lifting weights," she replied. "You make me feel like I'm barely fifty pounds than one-hundred and five pounds."

I let out a giggle and skipped while still carrying her in a rather graceful manner. I stopped at the curtain where we would enter the arena and I carefully put her down to the floor, trying not to break her tiny figure.

I felt pretty excited about the match.

"This is our time to shine Imi," I said excitedly.

I gave her a hug as she hugged me back. We stood by the curtain and waited to make our entrance in front of millions of people watching Raw. I knew what to expect when we would walk down to the ring to fight.


	4. Fight

*SearingSorrow Imigie's POV*

AJ was first as I heard her theme song, Let's Light It Up streaming loudly in the arena as she skipped her way to the ring. No wonder why she was kind to me. She seemed very bouncy and happy. I heard much booing over her. I knew she was supposed to play the bad girl even though she was the total opposite in real life.

"This Divas match is scheduled for one fall," I heard Justin Roberts announce. "From Union City, New Jersey, AJ Lee!"

I realized that it was almost my turn to enter the ring. I was ready to fight.

After AJ's entrance, it was my turn to enter the ring. Standing very close to the curtain, I took a deep breath and prepared for what was going to happen. I slowly walked through the curtain as my theme song I Will Not Bow began playing. I walked out to the arena screamed "fall" at the same time the singer did and dipped back.

"And her opponent, from Austin, Texas, SearingSorrow Imigie!"

There were thunderous cheers, the crowd reaction was louder than the reaction for AJ. I walked to the arena and while on my way to the ring, I came across some members of the WWE Universe and hugged them and showed them some love. I could tell everyone loved me anyway. This was my debut match and typically, Divas don't get this much crowd reaction but this was as much as crowd reactions for John Cena except everyone was cheering. I climbed my way to the ring and stood on one side of the ring and watched AJ give me a smirk.

The music turned off as the referee stood between me and AJ. DING! DING! DING!

I tackled AJ to the ground and gave her a slam. AJ took a bit of time to get back up as I gave her a clothesline to the ground. She's out...maybe? I was ready to pin her.

1...2... AJ kicked out. I stood up as AJ grabbed my neck and gave me a neck breaker. She pinned me but I was not giving that that I kicked her out at 1 and a half. AJ grabbed me by the head.

"Watch the hair!" the referee shouted. AJ didn't seem to care. She push me down flat to the ground. She began to skip and then rested herself on me and listened to my heartbeat. I kicked out and pushed her off of me. I slowly got back to my feet performed my signature move, a body slam known to be Sorrow Falls. More cheers erupted in the entire arena. I had AJ where I wanted her. Like earlier during my entrance, I dipped back and let out a scream jumped on her and got a hold on her arm. I was performing my submission, an octopus hold, known as, Searing Sorrow. Cheers kept building up and building up. AJ didn't seem to know what to do. She kept screaming while her options became very slim. I suddenly felt her hand tapping on my back. She had officially submitted to me. The crowd suddenly got wild.

"Here is your winner, SearingSorrow Imigie!" The crowd continued cheering as AJ came to hug me. "You've done well my friend," she said. I was surprised when I heard this. "Thank you," I replied. AJ nodded as she skipped away. A smile was shown on my face as I dipped back once again and let out a scream, showing that I wasn't backing down.


	5. Make Her Pay

*Natalya'a POV*

Watching her battle in the ring against AJ Lee made me sick to my stomach. Imigie was so pretty and talented. She was beyond from what I had learned. After watching her make AJ tap out, I shook my head. Nearby me was Eva Marie. I turned to Eva and knew what I had to say.

"I'm sorry I slapped you Eva," I said. "I'm just so disgusted right now with Imigie. She's so pretty and amazing and I thought I was the best."

"Nattie," Eva said rather slowly. "Trust me, you do not want to go on her bad side. She's a real sweetheart. Maybe she can teach you some stuff."

I was skeptical when I heard her say this. "I don't know Eva," I said. "I feel as though I don't trust her. She may be pretty and amazing in the ring but I don't trust her."

I saw Imigie walking her way out of the ring and walked backstage. Eva and everyone else hugged Imigie while I stayed back. After everyone hugged her, they stepped away from her as I walked to her with an angry expression on my face. Seeing the agonized expression on her face told me I was ready to cause her more pain.

*SearingSorrow Imigie's POV*

Nattie was barely two inches away from me when she slapped me in the face. A burning and stinging sensation was felt on my cheek as I gasped and held my face. "You will be my pathetic bitch!" Nattie screamed.

"Nattie please," I cried. "Don't do this. You don't want to face my bad side."

"All what you're going to do is grab all the attention," Nattie replied. "You're running around, showing off that you're not like any of us. Get the facts Imigie. You will never be the top Diva. So you can just get the hell out of my face, you bitch!"

As I let my face go, gasps filled throughout the entire backstage area. "I'm so sorry Nattie," I whispered softly and sadly. "I want to show we can all be different, even if it means getting the Divas Championship. If you can't respect me, I'm afraid I have little choice."

"I would see you try walking around like you're the best," Nattie said, still looking angry at me.

"I'm sorry Nattie," I said softly. Before Nattie could say anything else, I instantly slapped her back and she pushed me to the ground as we brawled backstage. The rest of the Divas were shocked, shouting either Nattie or my name but we kept brawling until a man came by to pull Nattie away.

"Whoa!" he was surprised as he pulled Nattie away. "Ladies, let's break it up."

"TJ, what the hell are you doing?" Nattie asked the man who pulled her away from me. I realized that AJ was trying to pulling me away from Nattie.

"What the hell is wrong with you Nat?" TJ asked Nattie. "I wouldn't even try hurting this innocent woman." He gestured to me as he continued. "She's new here. At least make her feel that she's welcome"

Nattie stepped away from TJ. "I'm going to ask for a match against her. I'll come back when I'm done."

Just like that, Nattie turned her back to all of us as she walked down and turned to the left hallway. TJ came back to comfort me when I felt an awkward sensation going through me. I had no idea what was happening here.

"Sorry about that Imigie," he said. "My wife's got a problem with new girls like you."

I nodded before I opened my mouth to speak. "Eva mentioned that to me," I replied. "I'm only a portion of her version of a Diva. I'm an Anti-Diva."

"Are you okay Imi?" AJ asked me. I shrugged, completely confused about the situation. TJ continued to comfort me until I saw Natalya from the corner of my eye.

"Get your hands off of her TJ!" Nattie told TJ. TJ reluctantly let me go, his eyes full of pain. "I'm sorry Imi," he whispered. "I was trying to comfort you."

He walked to Nattie's side and turned to her, angry. "Nat," he said softly but it was loud enough for me to hear. "You and I are going to have a talk. I don't like the way you're acting towards Imigie. She's really sweet and kind and you just can't accept the way she is. We'll talk privately."

He and Nattie walked away as TJ turned back to me briefly with the pain still in his eyes and even regret was shown on his face. "Go on," I said in a pained voice, watching TJ and Nattie walk down the hall to nowhere to be seen.

"It's not your fault Imigie," AJ said. "I don't know what the hell is her problem."

I knew what was happening. "No AJ," I whispered. I took a deep breath and spoke six words. "Nattie has a problem with me."


	6. A Destiny

*Natalya's POV*

TJ took me to a random room, turned on the lights, locked the door and stood facing me which I had a feeling this would be a war of words.

"I have a match against Imigie this Sunday," I said as TJ had an expression on his face that I did not recognize. It looked to be full of pain.

"Nat," TJ replied in a pained voice. "You don't realize how sweet she is. She admires you and looks up to you and you had the chance to really get to know her but all you're doing is trying to tear her apart. This isn't funny Nat."

"I don't care, TJ!" I shouted to him. "I don't trust her, that's all. She's not someone I'd want to talk to. She's just as untrustable as Eva Marie was."

TJ gasped in shock, his eyes were filled with pain. "She's nothing like Eva Marie," he replied. "She is an Anti-Diva. Why does it hurt so much to at least give her a chance? She will continue to look up to you, and me. No matter what."

"Enough!" I shouted. "I know you're convincing me to admire Imigie but I won't give a shit. I've already asked for a match against her soon and it's final. I will tell you when things get different. Other than that, I don't trust Imigie."

I walked away from him and never turned back. I would refrain myself from talking to TJ until my match to which he would accompany me to. It was almost time to say goodbye to everyone's favorite, Imigie. I would teach a hard lesson when it came to us girls. And TJ would do nothing to mess with it.

*SearingSorrow Imigie's POV*

I was on my way to the Divas locker room to chill for about thirty minutes before I had to be called up for my segment until I was stopped by Stephanie McMahon. "Imigie, I want to tell you something," Stephanie said as I listened carefully. "Natalya has asked for a match against you at Hell In A Cell." I nodded, shocked. "This will be your destiny," she continued. "Either you teach her how a real woman would like to fight and sear her sorrow or you will fall to the Queen of Harts. Tyson Kidd will accompany Natalya while you will be accompanied by Eva Marie. Natayla will be the bad girl and you will be the good girl." She left as I opened my mouth, shocked about what I heard.

I could not believe Natayla had asked for a match against me. I told her to be careful because she had no idea what I was capable of. Now she was putting herself at risk and even Eva Marie was being caught in the middle of the situation. I quickly headed to the Divas locker room to break the news.

I walked in the locker room and saw Eva Marie and AJ Lee there. They looked rather worried, especially Eva Marie.

"Hello Imigie," Eva said. "You look a little worried. What's wrong?"

I summoned my courage to tell them the news. "I'm going to be having a match against Natalya at Hell In A Cell. I will soon leave to do a segment which I'm guessing is related to that."

AJ and Eva looked worried. "Can you even manage to defeat her?" AJ asked. I nodded with the confidence that would never fade away from me.

"I can do this," I replied. "This is a match that I hope no one will forget." Exactly after I said that, I heard the door knock and then open. There was a referee. "It's time, Imigie." He left as I followed him to the arena entrance.

I arrived to the arena entrance when Natalya won her match against Alicia Fox. She got a microphone and was ready to speak as I itched closer to the curtain.

"No one can defeat the Queen of Hearts!" Natalya said. The crowd erupted into deafening boos before she continued. "Unless if you think you have not come face to face with me."

My theme song blared through the arena and earth shattering cheers as I walked through the curtain and stopped just a few feet away from the minitron and holding a microphone.

"I'm afraid you will have to think twice about that," I said boldly. "You're only saying that because you came from a famous wrestling family." Cheers erupted as I said this. They gradually got quiet before I spoke again.

"I do agree with you," I continued. "Nattie, you really are amazing but I fear that you won't be able to pass by me. It is time for the future to shine. It's time for you to embrace the world of sorrow."

More cheers rised as Nattie held the microphone to her mouth to speak. "I do respect you imi but time is running out. I will have to break your heart, sweetheart." Boos exploded the entire arena.

"Nattie, you have to trust me on this," I replied. "If you can't make peace with me the easy right now, I'm afraid I'll have to do it the hard way." I took a deep breath. "I challenge you to a match at Hell In A Cell."


	7. Accepted

The crowd roared in response while Nattie's mouth was hanging wide open in shock. This was a much rowdier crowd reaction than I have ever heard before. I smiled as the crowd chanted my name.

"All right Imi," Nattie replied. "I accept your challenge." The crowd exploded into yes chants before Nattie continued as I quickly walked to the ring. "I will warn you that you might be heading for a serious fate when I'm around, sweetheart."

Having enough of her, I gave her a hard slap to the face and the crowd continue to chant my name. The chants turned into "This is awesome" when Nattie and I began brawling. I was so sick of her sarcasm.

Chants continued to explode the arena as Nattie and I continued brawling and a nearby referee tried to break us up but failed. We finally broke away from each other as I prepared for my final blow. Nattie tried to put me in a sharpshooter but I broke free and speared her hard. The crowd got so loud that if I even spoke, I couldn't hear myself.

I quickly grabbed a nearby microphone and escaped from the ring, holding it in front of my mouth. I took a deep breath and said my final words before heading backstage. "Natayla, you do have technical ability to beat me but you don't have the heart to beat me. Because of this, I will sear the sorrow out of you!"

I dropped the micrphone as everyone cheered for me. I dipped down and let out a scream and Nattie didn't even move.

I ran backstage as the rest of the Divas clapped for me.

"Damn Imi," AJ Lee exclaimed. "You're one hell of a wild face. You should be heel sometime. This is why I enjoy watching you."

I nodded in agreement. "Being a heel would be nice," I replied.

We all went to the Divas locker room and continued to be happy for what I have done. I have challenge Natalya to a match and now she had accepted my challenge, it was time to focus for my match at Hell In A Cell.


	8. Sorrow's Hell At Hart

*Natalya's POV*

Those very words repeated in my head as I got myself ready for my upcoming match against Naomi. I was quietly humming to myself then stood up to check myself in the mirror. Suddenly, I saw a figure with black hair and black ring attire. I screamed and looked behind me and saw SearingSorrow Imigie standing there with a cold stare. She looked far from amused at my reaction.

"Oh!" I said in surprise. "Hello Imigie. Listen, I got to get ready for my match against Naomi and so I really want you to leave so I can concentrate. It's really important to-" I was interrupted when Imigie slapped me across the face. I gasped as I held my face. The shocked expression on my face was clearly showing.

Holding my face, I turned to her with an angry expression on my face. "I would love it if you could get the hell out of my sight," I said. "I would like a little more respect than that. I really want to show-" She slapped me again but then grabbed my strap on my attire and pulled me towards her. Anger was clear on her face.

"Respect?" she sounded shocked. "Respect, you say? I don't even believe you. You've had no respect for me ever since I've walked through the doors of this very Divas locker room. I honestly do respect you. I am meant to be kind but you took it to oblivion. It's like to you, my kindness doesn't exist."

Aww, yeah. I see she's being nice to me but I was sick of her around. New Divas didn't make me feel impressed at all. "Yeah right," I said sarcastically. "I can see why you're so kind and such but you need to get the hell out here."

Before she even opened her mouth to speak, I slapped her across the face. She, too, returned the slap then we went on, exchanging punches and brutal fighting. I was about to slap Imigie across the face again but she was faster and gave me a devastating clothesline, so powerful that I flipped over then laid on the floor, not even wanting to get up. I had to give her that one. I knew she was fast, aggressive, tough and strong but I had no idea that she was so strong.

"You've made me ignite Sorrow's hell at Hart. I'm so sorry Nattie." Those were the last words I heard before losing consciousness. _Wait until Hell In A Cell,_ I thought. _I'll break your heart so much that you'll be left with pure sadness._

*SearingSorrow Imigie's POV*

Seeing Nattie fall unconscious left a tear falling from my eye. I wanted Nattie to be my friend. Why would she do this to me?

"Nattie please!" I screamed as I sobbed. "I just wanted to be your friend!"

I walked out of the Divas locker room, still crying. At this moment, I felt like no one trusted me. I was hurt, alone, broken and sick at heart.

"Are you okay Imigie?" I turned and saw AJ Lee with a smile on her face that quickly turned to worry when she saw the sadness in my eyes.

I shook my head sadly. "Nattie thinks my kindness doesn't exist." An anguished whimper came out from me as AJ wrapped her arms around me to hug me. I hugged her back and cried on her shoulder. It hurt me to even think that I had to hurt Nattie. Sorrow's hell at Hart stung me down to the core.


	9. It's Here

*Natalya's POV*

 _Here we go Miami. It's Hell In A Cell._ I was putting my ring gear in my suitcase, getting ready for Hell In A Cell. I turned to get a few things and saw my cats, Louis and Makeveli. Behind them was my husband, TJ. I was hoping for a smile on his face but his expression looked serious and anguished.

"What's up TJ?" I asked him.

TJ walked in as we both sat down on the bed then he sighed. "Nat," he began. "You might be upset with me when I say this but this is concerning Imigie."

I nodded with a slight confused expression on my face. "Go on."

TJ took a deep breath before he spoke. "Imigie hasn't been the same. Instead of being happy and cheerful, she's been more sad and such. I'm worried that this is something that you've done to her."

"TJ, I don't trust her," I replied. "It's like with Eva Marie and Summer Rae in the past. There is something about them that I can't put my finger on. You have to believe me TJ."

"Nat," TJ began to raise his voice. "You don't even know her. You haven't even got to know her."

MEOW!

I looked down and both Louis and Makeveli and behind them, Charlotte looking rather pissed. I couldn't help myself but laugh at them.

"Seriously Nat?" TJ said, baffled. "I think the cats want you to be friends with Imigie or at least talk to her. They know she's a sweetheart. I tell them."

I sighed then picked up Makeveli while TJ picked up Louis and Charlotte was standing between us. I kissed Makeveli then made my decision.

"Okay," I said. "I'll talk to her."

TJ smiled then hugged Louis as I hugged Makaveli. We put both cats down and finished packing our ring gear, getting ready for Hell In A Cell.

Despite me having a match against Imigie, I began to feel a change in heart towards her. I began to remember the first time I saw her when she met the rest of the Divas. She seemed so sweet and kind. Then suddenly came a memory of me arguing with Eva Marie about Imigie then I slapped her. The anger in my face was very clear.

I gasped at the memory then picked up Louis while opening up my eyes. TJ looked at me with a concerned look on his face while holding Makeveli.

"You okay Nat?" he asked.

I nodded. "I think I have to rethink about what I had did to her," I replied, on the verge of tears. "I can't believe that I would do this to her but she was really sweet. TJ, most of the new girls would brag about themselves and such but Imigie isn't like that at all. She is easy to respect and easy to love. The other girls have already made friends with her. I want to do that in return."

TJ walked over to me and hugged me then kissed me. Three meows were heard at the exact same time. First from Charlotte, second from Louis and then from Makeveli. I was finally going to promise TJ and the cats something. It would be too late to take out my match against Imigie but all I wanted to give her is respect. We may still kick each other's asses hard but I really needed to find the respect I had to give her. I was going to do that before our match.

 ****AT MIAMI, FLORDIA FOR HELL IN A CELL****

*SearingSorrow Imigie's POV*

I couldn't believe that I was going to have a match at a pay-per view. I had never thought this moment would happen. I was on my way to the Divas locker room until I heard a voice call me.

"Hey Imigie, you're going to like your new ring gear I made for you."

I stopped and saw the WWE seamstress, Sandra. I walked closer to her and stopped where I was.

"It's on the table sweetheart," Sandra pointed to the table.

I looked there and saw something that took my breath away. The shorts were black with lace and silk. The lace design on the silk fabric were ravens and the lace was barely on the thick side. The top was also black with silk fabric and over it was barely thick lace. It stopped just under the boob area. I instantly pictured myself wearing it. My eyes widened in excitement.

"Oh my gosh," I whispered. "I love this. I'm totally putting this on. Thank you!"

I gave Sandra a soft hug then let her go.

Sandra gave me pleased look. "I knew you would like it but I had no idea you would love it but you're welcome."

I took the new ring gear and waved Sandra goodbye as I quickly made my way to the Divas locker room. I quickly changed in to my new ring gear then found a nearby mirror. I took a deep breath and saw what was looking at me. A beautiful short, raven-haired and almost pale woman.

I smiled and turned away from the mirror and exited the locker room to get ready for my match.

"Hey Imigie, I want to talk to you."

I turned behind me and saw Natalya there. I walked to her as she lead the way. We stopped at a small area and Nattie opened her mouth to speak.

"I know you're confused about why I pulled you aside but I want to tell you something. I want to apologize for the disrespect I put on you. I do actually respect you. I was just scared that you would be another rookie who would brag about herself and what she got. You are the first rookie who doesn't act like that. You're very sweet and kind and you're amazing in the ring. Just please forgive me Imigie."

I took a deep breath and tried to process her words. I was not expecting her to apologize to me. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Aww, thank you Nattie," I replied sweetly. "I understand why you would feel that way. I get it but I would never want to act that. I have and will always be kind."

Nattie and I hugged each other as a tear fell from my eye.

"Don't cry Imigie," Nattie whispered. "You'll do great tonight. I'm rooting for you. I'll let you hit me as hard as you want."

"I want you to do the same thing," I replied. "I want you to win."

We let go of each other then Nattie looked down at me.

"Your gear looks cute," Nattie said.

"Thank you," I replied. "Yours too."

Nattie smiled at me. "You'll win tonight Imigie. You're the star."

She wore a top with hearts on it and the same occurred with her shorts. She was stunning.

Nattie and I made our way to the curtain and hugged each other on last time before she itched closer to the curtain to make her entrance.

I smiled at her. No matter what, I would root for her.


	10. Sorrow Meets The Hart

*SearingSorrow Imigie's POV*

I heard Nattie's theme song play as she made her way through the curtain and out to the ramp. A sudden pang of sadness waved through me. I began to think that maybe if I let Nattie win, I would give her a second part of forgiveness. I felt someone tap on my shoulder and I turned.

"Are you okay Imigie?"

Eva Marie. The red hair gave it away.

"Maybe I should let Nattie win," I replied. "She forgave me. I need to do something in return."

Eva shook her head. "No. You're really good. She actually told me that you don't need to do anything in return. She wants you to win."

She wrapped her arm around me as I leaned my head against her. She let me go and a sad expression on her face was quite clear.

"You have your match. It's your time."

I nodded then itched closer to the curtain, ready for my match.

I heard my theme song play as I slowly walked through the curtain and into the arena, dipped backward, and let out a scream. Cheers were beyond exploding the arena. No wonder why I was their fan favorite.

I walked down the ramp, hugging some fans along the way. I actually came across a fan who was literally in tears. She looked to be about my age. I gave her a hug then let her go as I entered the ring. I once again dipped backward and let out a scream as I saw Natalya standing there.

I was expecting a dangerous expression of her face but instead of danger in her eyes, there was happiness. I winced in pain, knowing I had to fight someone who had just became my friend. I didn't like that.

Nattie walked toward and gave me a handshake. "Just win this match Imigie," she said. "Do this for me, please?" I hesitated before nodding back at her. The pain in my expression was still clearly shown but I had no choice.

DING! DING! DING!

Nattie and I locked up before she let go, giving me the opportunity to give her a clothesline. She didn't even get up.

"Please Nattie," I cried. "Let me allow you to be the tough target."

Nattie stood up and was about to give me a clothesline but I countered it and gave her a neckbreaker. I was about to pin her but Nattie stood up and clotheslined me. I sold it with great pain as Nattie went to pin me.

ONE...

I managed to power out of the pin.

I wanted to prove something. I didn't want to be the John Cena of the Divas Division. I didn't want one or the other to be the big dominator. I wanted to allow my opponents to be equal as I am, making our matches tougher but I was meant to do that.

I quickly stood up as I tried to kick her but she pushed my foot away and slammed me to the mat, hard. I stood up and slammed her harder than she slammed me.

Okay, it's time to pin her.

ONE...TWO... Nattie kicked out.

I took a deep breath then exhaled, continuing to keep us at equal momentum.

Nattie tried to slam me but I reversed it to a roundhouse kick.

Nattie stood up and gave me a hard kick.

I couldn't believe this was actually happening. Nattie carefully sat on my bare stomach as a pin. Oh my word, that was a lot of pressure on my stomach from her weight. Taking deep breaths, I hoped I would be able to kick out of the pin.

ONE...TWO...

I barely managed to kick out as Nattie went flying and landed on her butt.

"Ow," I saw Nattie mouthed.

I stayed down for a bit, allowing myself time to recover. Nattie strayed away from me, not even daring to get any closer to me.

"Please win this for me sweetheart," Nattie said.

I was slowly regaining strength as I slowly stood up, taking deep breaths in the process.

Nattie seemed to notice that I was struggling so she helped me up as she patted my shoulder. She tried to give me a clothesline but I countered it by picking her up and gave her a powerbomb. The cheers continued as I circled around Nattie, waiting for my chance.

"SearingSorrow Imigie!" The crowd was suddenly chanting my name.

I took a deep breath as Nattie stood up. I itched closer to the closest turnbuckle then prepared myself for the doom I would regret putting her through. I quickly ran to her and speared her as she sold amazingly. The crowd didn't even stop cheering then continued to chant my name. I dipped backward and let out a scream. The crowd was beyond the average crowd reaction at this point.

Nattie slowly got up to her feet but I pushed her down. I instanly dipped back and let out a scream once again as I put her in my submission hold. It was a scorpion crosslock but it was known as SearingSorrow.

"Don't tap out Nattie!" I shouted to Nattie. I wanted us to be as tough as each other.

"Nattie tap out!" I think the crowd heard me scream to Nattie to not tap out. I pulled on her arms harder, hoping to make this match more awesome.

Nattie screamed in pain but I was desperate for her to stay in the match. I pulled with all the strength I had without pushing myself.

I thought I felt hands touching my boob area. It seemed that Nattie was trying to find away to escape out of my submission hold.

 _You're doing great Nattie_ , I thought happily. _Just make us both look tough. Not just me._

Unfortunately, Nattie seemed to have little choice and tapped my wrist, saying that she was submitting to me.

Cheers were beyond screeching as my theme song played in the background. I let Nattie go as tears began to fill my eyes. The referee took my hand and held it high in the air.

"Here is your winner, SearingSorrow Imigie!"

I let go of the referee and I reached out my hand to Nattie and helped her up off of the ground. We gave each other a hug as I cried on Nattie shoulder. Nattie patted my head.

"You deserve the win Imigie," Nattie said over my sobs of joy. "You've done well."

She walked me out of the ring with one arm around my shoulder and to the backstage area where all of the Divas were standing there, waiting for me.

They all went to hug me along with Nattie. They all congratulated me and we walked to the Divas locker room for something I wouldn't expect to see in there.


	11. Epilogue: Searing Victory

*SearingSorrow Imigie's POV*

Eva Marie opened the door to the Divas locker room as Nattie lead the way for me.

"Surprise!" All of the Divas shouted as I couldn't believe my eyes. There were several signs saying "We love you Imigie," "#SearingSorrow," "She's SearingSorrow." I was amazed at what I was seeing.

"She loves it," I heard Cameron say.

"This was Nattie's idea," AJ said. "She was happy to see the real you."

All of the Divas surrounded me and hugged me and Nattie. "No more tears Imi," Nattie said. "You deserve this victory and no one can tell you any different. And the cats and TJ would love to have you over."

I continued to hug Nattie like she was big sister. I needed someone like her and it was a good thing we have finally found our kind natures. She was the unbreakable one. I was the searing pain.

Something had bonded between us. I didn't know what it was. All I knew was that I could suddenly imagine Nattie and I tag teaming in many matches without any breakups, no matter how different we were. In the end, to many Divas who were already having the same thoughts, Nattie and I would become the Unbreakable Sorrows.


End file.
